


Temptation (Evil Emperor!Charles remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dark Charles, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Logan finds himself at the mercy of Xavier, and subjected the the whims of the boy king.





	Temptation (Evil Emperor!Charles remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028508) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 
  * In response to a prompt by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Safe work: Burger Queen  
> All my remixes have "remix" in the title :D  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: don't have any  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: sure  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: no
> 
> This follows the events in Chapter 6: Evil!emperor!Charles and his captive

He doesn’t know what he expected to happen next, but being dragged to the baths and disrobed is not one of them, as four pairs of hands set upon Logan at once, scrubbing the caked dirt off his body with a ruthless efficiency. No heed is paid to his nudity and his indignant shouts are ignored, as they soap him thoroughly and shamelessly before dunking him head first into the hot springs. By the time they finish he’s as clean as a newborn babe; even the hairs on his head fall victim to the blade as his beard is shaved and his unruly locks trimmed, no doubt as instructed by their imperious boy king.

Surprise follows surprise as he’s led into a sumptuous room within the palace proper, and served a meal of the richest venison and the finest ale he’s ever tasted. It’s a strange way to treat a prisoner, Logan muses, though he’s not stupid enough to let his guard down; not even for pretty blue eyes and a wicked smile full of heated promises. He’s long been acquainted with Xavier’s reputation, and now he knows the nature if not the extent of the man’s true power.

Logan can admit to being troubled by the little lordling’s progress, having single handedly raised an army and conquered half of Genosha in just the first six months of his campaign. The loss of the Black King is a blow from which the Ice Queen has yet to recover, as his grisly death also precipitated her General’s defection to the opposing side. And now that Logan and his forces too have fallen to Lehnsherr in battle, it’s only a matter of time before Frost’s reign will come to a bloody and ignominious end.

He almost can’t blame the traitor for switching sides, given his complicated history with Shaw, and the animosity that had been years in the making. Nor could they have expected Xavier to be the living embodiment of temptation, with all that soft skin and those red, red lips…

The wooden door swings open with a bang, and Logan is treated to the sight of that same temptation stepping into the room, the sheer silk of his diaphanous robe fluttering against pale thighs, revealing even more of his form than what he’d been sporting in the throne room. Like a cat with his prey the lordling circles him twice with a sharp glint in his eye, before dropping onto the furs and _prowling_ into a startled Logan’s lap. It’s unexpected, to suddenly have an armful of a very warm and pliant Xavier, and surprising enough that he forgets his misgivings entirely, what with all the blood rushing south to his almost instantaneous erection.

And then he takes a whiff of the air and growls, shoving the body none too gently off his lap.

“I don’t know who you are or what game you’re playing, but I know you’re not Xavier,” Logan says, scrambling backwards and onto his feet as the imposter grins up at him with a familiar smirk. “What do you want?”

Unfazed by Logan’s harsh words and his rough handling, the fake Xavier simply props himself onto his side, running his hand along one long and naked thigh with a self-satisfied sigh. “Very good, General Howlett. My dear brother was right about you after all. Your instincts serve you well, even in the face of such a potent distraction.”

“Brother?”

Before his eyes the imposter impossibly changes shape, the lithe limbs of the boy king morphing into the sultry curves of a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair. She can’t be any older than Xavier, her eyes holding the same gleam of unbridled confidence, assessing Logan with the steely coolness of a natural born predator.

A shapeshifter, and undoubtedly the lordling’s famed spy master, known only as Mystique. 

“Charles,” she says, all but ignoring his question, “will be pleased that you passed my test.”

He scoffs. “Do you vet all of your brother’s prisoners this way?”

“Only the ones he intends to bed,” Mystique answers, the shrug of her shoulders a touch too stiff to be casual. She is every bit as alluring as Xavier, and every bit as dangerous. “You and Erik are the only ones who’ve made it past me to date.”

“I must have overestimated Xavier’s powers then, if he needs your protection,” Logan taunts, secretly gratified that Lehnsherr might have had a rough go of it once, even if he stands solidly now at Xavier’s side. He would rather stab himself in the face, then admit how much it still rankles, that someone he once called friend could turn his back so easily on his own men. “Perhaps the reports of his inevitable win are premature, if he’s afraid of a simple soldier like me.”

Mystique rises from the furs with lethal grace and wry laughter, leveling Logan with what could only be described as a pitying gaze. “Poor Howlett…I expected you to be a lot smarter than this, though Erik too made the same mistake. I’m not here because my brother needs protecting; I’m here to make sure you’re worthy of his time.”

“And if I wasn’t?”

“Then you’d die,” Mystique answers, with zero compunction or hesitation, “and I’d dump your worthless carcass with the rest of the lot. Be grateful for my interference, for Charles isn’t nearly as lenient with the people who disappoint him.”

Logan can’t help bristling at the unsubtle threat, even if he’s well aware that he’s being deliberately provoked into losing his temper. “Don’t try and scare me with your posturing, girl; I’ve been fighting wars since long before you and that boy king were even born. These games are tiresome and beneath us both, so either kill me or tell me what in the hells you want.”

A warm chuckle suddenly blooms in his head, and Logan recognizes Xavier’s touch immediately, prompting him to wonder just how long he’s has been there, watching their interplay. Probably from the moment Mystique stepped into the room, or even before, making Logan’s hackles rise at the thought.

 _Come now, General, don’t be cross. I’m happy to tell you…to_ show _you in fact, exactly what I want from you._

Logan snorts. _I’m not going to be your sex toy, Xavier._

_No?_ the voice asks, before he’s inundated with images of the lordling bare and splayed, hand stroking himself leisurely as Erik - nude and bracketing Xavier between his legs - presses slow kisses along the curve between neck and shoulder. Logan falls to his knees in willing supplication, hands spreading Xavier’s thighs wide as the bolt of lust courses like lightning through his entire body…

_You’re not a very good liar, darling._

The image disappears as abruptly as it comes, and Logan finds himself back in the room in the next instant, where Mystique is still watching him with clear amusement. He snarls, but she only raises a warning hand, before stepping towards the door with a more genuine, if satisfied smile.

“Follow me, General Howlett. The King will see you now.”


End file.
